


Bond of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Nach dem Mord an Albus Dumbleodore und der Flucht aus Hogwarts muss Severus Snape sich verstecken – doch es gibt Leute, vor denen er sich nicht verstecken kann.





	Bond of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Teil der Friendship-Reihe, wenngleich die Zeit um einiges später ist als die anderen Geschichten – so zwischen Band 6 und 7.

**_~ we've forgiven the things done wrong ~_**  


* * *

_»"Adieu", sagte der Fuchs. "Hier mein Geheimnis. Es ist ganz einfach: Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar." [...]_

_"Die Zeit, die du für deine Rose verloren hast, sie macht deine Rose so wichtig." [...]_

_"Die Menschen haben diese Wahrheit vergessen", sagte der Fuchs. "Aber du darfst sie nicht vergessen. Du bist zeitlebens für das verantwortlich, was du dir vertraut gemacht hast. Du bist für deine Rose verantwortlich ..."«_

(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry: Der kleine Prinz)

* * *

Die Straße ist dunkel, aber ein Blick genügt, um festzustellen, dass sie bei Licht sicherlich auch keinen einladenden Eindruck vermitteln wird. Die Häuser stehen dicht und sehen auf den ersten Blick alle gleich aus – die gleichen finstere Fassade, die sich in den schwarzen Nachthimmel erhebt, dieselben blinden Fenster, die hier und da etwas Licht beherbergen und so bestätigen, dass dies keine Geisterstadt ist. Die Straßenlaternen, die die Straße säumen, brennen nur sporadisch. Ob die Birnen durchgebrannt oder zerschlagen wurden, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß eines: Dieser Ort ist trostlos.

Der Gedanke, dass er wirklich hier aufgewachsen ist, wie er immer gesagt hat, ist erschreckend. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, hier zu leben – ich fühle mich bereits beklommen, obwohl ich kaum fünf Minuten hier bin. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sein altes Elternhaus zu Gesicht bekommen werde. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich hergekommen bin. Er hat uns die Adresse früher einmal genannt, irgendwann so nebenbei. Für Zauberer ist die Adresse nicht so wichtig, denn auch wenn man Meilen entfernt lebt, so ist eine Reise eine Sache von ein paar Minuten. In diesem Fall jedoch ... es wirkt so, als sei dies eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Wer einmal hier ist, findet nie wieder hinaus aus dem Gewirr an kleinen Gässchen und Durchgängen.

Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Es ist purer Wahnsinn anzunehmen, dass er hier ist. Wäre er tatsächlich hier ... dann hätte man ihn längst gefunden. Aber ich habe keinen anderen Hinweis darauf, wo er sein könnte. Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken, was für andere Möglichkeiten es gibt: Keine einzige davon gefällt mir.

Wenigstens eins weiß ich – er wurde nicht erwischt. Wenn es so wäre, würde es längst die gesamte Nation wissen. Es ist fast schon ein Wunder, dass wir so schnell davon erfahren haben, dass _ich_ es bereits weiß. Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen gedacht haben, als sie davon gehört haben. Ich glaube, sie waren schockiert, mehr noch als alles andere. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich es auch. Schockiert und entsetzt. Aber mehr noch mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Wir haben kaum noch miteinander gesprochen dieses letzte Jahr. Ich glaube, er wusste, dass es passieren würde – und wie immer wollte er uns nicht mit hineinziehen.

Er kann so ein Idiot sein.

Ich nähere mich dem letzten Haus in der Straße. Hier müsste es sein. Das Haus sieht kaum anders aus als all die anderen – eine dunkle Wand, die sich vor mir erhebt, und das bisschen Grün rundherum nimmt in der Dunkelheit groteske Formen an. Wenn ich nicht glauben würde, einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib zu finden, ich würde spätestens jetzt kehrt machen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde hier jemand wohnen.

Ich erwarte fast, dass seine Schutzbanne mich zerfetzen, als ich die unterste Stufe betrete. Aber nichts geschieht. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich fühle ein leichtes Prickeln, ein wenig so, als würde man mich beobachten. Vielleicht stimmt es auch. Vielleicht denkt er, dass es besser ist, wenn er Alarmzauber benutzt statt der Abwehrzauber, von denen ich weiß, dass er dazu fähig ist. Nach den letzten Ereignissen ist es nicht einmal so abwegig, dass er etwas Illegales einsetzt, aber ich spüre nichts dergleichen. Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass es auch sein könnte, dass in dem Haus einfach nichts von wert ist, nichts, was einen Hinweis auf ihn bieten würde.

Ich klopfe dennoch. Eigentlich ist es Wahnsinn zu glauben, dass er mir die Tür öffnet. Er wird gesucht, die ganze Zaubererwelt sucht ihn – wäre es nicht der Gipfel, wenn er mir da die Tür öffnen würde? Es wäre genauso ein wahrer Hohn, dass er überhaupt zuhause ist. Aber ich weiß es nicht und ich habe das Gefühl, ihn nicht mehr wirklich zu kennen.

Ich lege die Hand auf die Tür und drücke. Zu meinem Erstaunen öffnet sie sich. Da ist keinerlei Widerstand – entweder, jemand war vor mir hier, oder aber er hat die Tür tatsächlich nicht abgesperrt. Letzteres erscheint mir so unwahrscheinlich, vor allem wenn ich mir ansehe, in was für einer Gegend er lebt. Ich schlucke und ziehe meinen Zauberstab. Es ist besser, gewappnet zu sein, für was auch immer mich im Innern erwartet.

Der Hausflur ist dunkel und scheint staubig zu sein. Im dämmrigen Licht kann ich nur die Umrisse der Möbel erkennen. Ich schließe vorsichtig die Tür, tauche mich und meine Umgebung in zeitweise Finsternis, und wispere dann einen leisen _Lumos_. Mein Zauberstab scheint meine Nervosität zu spüren – das fahle Licht flackert leicht, fast wie eine Kerze in einem Lichtzug. Ich hebe meinen Stab etwas an und schaue mich um. Mein erster Eindruck hat mich nicht getäuscht: Auf den Möbeln liegt eine feine Staubschicht. Aber wenn ich angenommen habe, dass das Innere so heruntergekommen sein würde wie das Äußere, so erwartet mich doch eine Überraschung: Abgesehen vom Staub scheint es ordentlich zu sein. Der Staub hat jedoch auch etwas Gutes. Ich sehe Fußspuren auf dem Boden – und sie scheinen auch noch nicht besonders alt zu sein.

Viel wichtiger jedoch ist die Tatsache, dass sie nur in eine Richtung führen. Wer auch immer das Haus zuletzt betreten hat – er ist noch da.

Ich schlucke einmal und schleiche mich vorsichtig den Flur entlang. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was mich erwartet, und das macht mir Angst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemand ist, der mir freundlich gesinnt ist – die Auroren würden doch sicherlich nicht alleine unterwegs sein? Was soll ich tun, wenn es tatsächlich ein Todesser ist, der mir nun auflauert? Ob es realistisch ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber allein der Gedanke jagt mir Schauer über den Rücken. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Noch habe ich die Chance, zu gehen, ohne dass mich jemand bemerkt. Ich kann gehen und all dies hinter mir lassen. Aber ich tue es nicht.

Ich schaue vorsichtig um die Ecke in das, was ich für das Wohnzimmer halte. Stille. Nichts rührt sich. Aber die Fußspuren führen eindeutig in das Zimmer. Hier _muss_ irgendetwas sein – oder vielmehr, irgendwer.

Ich muss verrückt sein. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären: Man muss doch verrückt sein, um einfach so in einen Raum zu gehen, von dem man weiß, dass dort ein Massenmörder sein könnte. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Massenmörder ist, aber selbst wenn _er_ es ist – auch er ist ein Mörder. Keiner, vor dem ich mich fürchten müsste, oder viel mehr, keiner, den ich fürchten _will_ ...

Mein Blick fällt auf etwas, was ich im ersten Augenblick für einen Haufen Wäsche halte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stelle ich jedoch fest, dass es ein Mensch sein muss, zusammengesunken auf dem alten Sofa. Ich zögere. Dann jedoch hocke ich mich neben das Sofa und sehe genauer hin. Die Haare sind schwarz und als ich sie vorsichtig zur Seite streiche und das Gesicht sehen kann, fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich kenne diesen Mann, er ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt hier bin.

Aber wieso ist er hier?

"Severus?" Ich versuche, ihn so sanft wie möglich zu wecken. Ich erinnere mich genau, dass er sehr schreckhaft sein kann – und gefährlich. Ihn zu erschrecken wäre sicherlich nicht gesund für mich.

Er scheint mich nicht zu hören. Ich seufze kaum merklich und setze mich schließlich auf einen verschlissenen Sessel. Zu meinem Erstaunen ist er deutlich gemütlicher als ich gedacht habe – man sollte eben nicht immer nach dem Aussehen gehen. Ich sehe wieder zu Severus und mache mich auf eine lange Wartezeit gefasst. Wenn er meine Stimme nicht hört, obwohl er so ein leichter Schläfer ist, dann hat er vermutlich einen Trank genommen.

Es ist seltsam, ihn zu beobachten. Während er schläft, ist er so vollkommen anders. Die Schärfe fehlt, die Anspannung ... und doch könnte ich nicht sagen, dass er _entspannt_ aussieht. Ich glaube, er weiß nicht einmal mehr, was das Wort bedeutet. Nein, er sieht nur so aus, als könne er für einen Augenblick die Maske fallen lassen. Es ist umso trauriger, wenn ich daran denke, dass er schon damals so war. Nichts hat sich verändert, und wenn doch, so nicht zum Besseren. Die Tatsache allein, dass er es als notwendig erachtet, einen Trank zu nehmen, ist Beweis genug – er hat diese Art der Problemlösung immer abgelehnt. Meinte, es würde sowieso nur die Symptome bekämpfen, und das nicht einmal sehr erfolgreich. Ich glaube, er hat es zu Anfang einmal versucht.

Ich könnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich einfach nur dasitze und ihn beobachte. Es können nur Minuten sein, vielleicht sind es aber auch schon Stunden. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Als er jedoch beginnt, aufzuwachen, springe ich fast unbewusst auf. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn auf meine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machen soll, ohne ihn zu erschrecken. Er hat allen Grund dazu – ich bin einfach so in sein Haus gekommen und ich weiß, dass man nach ihm sucht. Nur hier scheinbar nicht, was eigentlich seltsam ist.

"Severus?"

Er öffnet schlagartig die Augen und sitzt aufrecht auf dem Sofa, den Zauberstab in der Hand und sich suchend umsehen. So viel dazu, dass ich ihn nicht erschrecken wollte. Sein Blick findet mich und er starrt mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Ich wahre Abstand, nicht sicher, ob er mich für eine Einbildung hält. Ich warte ein wenig und er scheint sich zu beruhigen. Der Zauberstab sinkt, bleibt aber in seiner Hand. Traut er mir nicht?

"Was machst du hier?", fragt er und seine Stimme klingt verärgert.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welche Reaktion ich von ihm erwartet habe – das ist sie jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht dachte ich, er würde sich freuen, dass jemand ihn zumindest anhören will. Vielleicht war ich zu naiv.

"... ich hätte nicht kommen sollen." Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen.

"Nein ..." Er fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. "Ja. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Die Frage bleibt: Warum bist du _hier_?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine Entschuldigung sein sollte. Er scheint verwirrt zu sein, vielleicht sind es auch nur die Nachwirkungen des Tranks. Ich weiß es nicht, aber es reicht mir, dass er mich weder rausgeschmissen noch wütend angefahren hat. Ich kann ihm seine Unwirschheit verzeihen, denn er war schon immer so. Ich lasse mich wieder auf den Sessel sinken.

"Ich wollte ... ich wollte mit dir reden." Jetzt, wo ich es sage, klingt es seltsam.

Er schaut mich nur schweigend an. "Das dachte ich mir. Ich meinte eigentlich ..." Seine Stimme verliert sich, während er sich im Raum umsieht.

Ich brauche einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meint. Natürlich, niemand sonst scheint ihn hier gesucht zu haben – warum also ich? "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier anzutreffen, aber –"

"Nein, Dorcas." Er schüttelt den Kopf und etwas, was ich mit viel Phantasie für ein müdes Lächeln halten kann, huscht über sein Gesicht. "Ich wundere mich nicht darüber, dass du hergekommen bist – selbst wenn du nicht wusstest, dass ich hier sein würde." Er sieht mich an. "Ich frage mich, warum du durch meine Schutzbanne gekommen bist. Ihr ... ich habe euch nie hierher eingeladen, wenngleich ich euch die Adresse gegeben habe ..."

Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. "... dann hast du keine Ausnahme für mich gemacht?" Kein Wunder, dass er die Antwort wissen will – wenn seine Schutzbanne versagen, in der Situation, in der er ist ... "Ich bin kein Experte, aber ... könnte die Intention eine Rolle spielen?", frage ich.

Er scheint darüber nachzudenken, dann nickt er leicht. "Vielleicht." Er steht auf und ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass er nicht die Roben trägt, die ich schon seit längerem mit ihm in Verbindung bringe. Ich muss starren, denn er schaut mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass er die Schutzbanne prüft. Ich glaube nicht, dass er vor mir weglaufen würde. Deshalb warte ich.

Er kommt nicht zurück. Zeit vergeht und ich sitze allein im dunklen Wohnzimmer. Habe ich mich so geirrt? Er hat nichts getan, um mich glauben zu lassen, dass er nicht noch immer _unser_ Severus ist, aber –

Ein Seufzen reißt mich aus den Gedanken und als ich aufsehe, steht er vor mir und hält mir eine Tasse Tee entgegen. Ich blinzle und nehme die Tasse entgegen. Severus setzt sich wieder aufs Sofa und sieht mich über seine eigene Tasse hinweg an. Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich sofort zu irgendwelchen Fehlschlüssen gekommen bin, aber er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er es mir übelnehmen. Stattdessen wartet er. Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich dieses Gespräch beginnen soll ... ich habe so viele Fragen und ich fürchte, dass er mir auf die wenigsten eine Antwort geben wird. Ich weiß es, weil ich ihm schon immer alles aus der Nase locken musste.

"Wenn du nicht fragst, wirst du definitiv keine Antwort erhalten", sagt er leise.

"... musst du das tun?", frage ich unwillig. "Du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du meine Gedanken liest."

Er schnaubt leise. "Es ist schwer, das nicht zu tun – dein Gesichtsausdruck ist ein offenes Buch für mich."

Ich entspanne mich kaum merklich. Irgendwie fühlt es sich gut an, dass wir so scheinbar normal miteinander reden können. Ich weiß, dass das Gespräch sich noch verändern wird. Schweigen, Verlegenheit. Scham. Es wird wohl wie damals werden, nur dieses Mal _weiß_ ich es bereits. Das einzige Teil, das noch fehlt um das Puzzle zu vervollständigen, ist das _warum_ – und das wird wohl auch die Frage sein, auf die ich keine Antwort erhalte.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht beantworten kannst, aber ... _warum_?" Da, ich habe die Frage gestellt.

Er schweigt und stellt langsam seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Ich folge seinem Beispiel. "Warum ...", murmelt er, fast so, als sei er sich selbst nicht über die Antwort sicher. Das macht mir unwillkürlich Angst, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es _einfach so_ tun könnte. Wenn doch ... nein, daran will ich nicht denken. "Warum _was_?", fragt er dann zurück und sieht mich ausdruckslos an. "Es gibt so viele Warums. Viel zu viele."

Ich schlucke und schließe die Augen. "Warum hast du das getan, Severus? Du hast gesagt, du wolltest da raus, die Todesser hinter dir lassen ... warum hast du ihn getötet? Er hat dir vertraut! Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!"

Ich stelle mit Erschrecken fest, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Severus sieht aus, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Ich verberge mein Gesicht in den Händen und versuche, mir die Tränen mit meinen Ärmeln abzuwischen. Sie wollen und wollen nicht aufhören.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüstert er und seine Stimme scheint zu zittern. Er wirkt mit einem Mal hilflos, die Hand gehoben und doch nicht wissend, was er tun wollte.

Ich kann nicht anders als zu lachen, während mir weitere Tränen die Wangen hinabrennen. Er starrt mich nun vollends verwirrt an, aber ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich habe es vermisst – seine Unbeholfenheit gegenüber Gefühlsausbrüchen. Es ist, als ob dies der Beweis wäre, den ich brauche. Er braucht nichts mehr zu sagen. Er sagt immer, dass ich ein offenes Buch für ihn bin, aber dasselbe trifft auf ihn zu: Er ist ein offenes Buch für mich, wie er so da sitzt. Vielleicht ist es in einer sehr komplizierten Sprache geschrieben, aber ich habe gelernt, sie zu verstehen.

"Schon ... schon gut", murmle ich und wische mir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich fühle mich besser, befreiter.

Er sieht weg und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, nichts ist gut. Du ... du hast ja recht." Er meidet meinen Blick, versteckt sich hinter seinen langen Haaren wie der Teenager von damals. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Hintergründe nennen."

"Ist es, weil du mich – uns – nicht in Gefahr bringen willst?", frage ich leise.

Er nickt und schüttelt zeitgleich den Kopf. "Dieses Mal ... es geht nicht nur um euch. Es geht um ... um _alles_. Hogwarts, den Krieg ..."

Ich seufze. "Ich verstehe. Sag mir nur eins, Severus. Und sag es mir ins Gesicht, sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir eins: _Bist du ein loyaler Todesser_?"

Sein Kopf schnellt nach oben und sein Blick sagt eigentlich alles. Ich entspanne mich innerlich, schaue ihn aber weiterhin ernst an. Ich will es aus seinem Mund hören, ich will, dass er es mir ins Gesicht sagt. Ich werde es wissen, wenn er lügt, denn er konnte uns nie in die Augen sehen und lügen. Nicht, weil er nicht die Fähigkeit besitzt – er will nicht, dass wir ihn vielleicht doch durchschauen und er die Enttäuschung sehen muss. Er starrt mich nur an, und ich warte. Er sieht aus, als hätte ich ihm soeben die Wahl zwischen zwei Ungeheuern gegeben, eins schrecklicher als das andere, die ihn zerfleischen sollen.

"Ich ..."

Er bricht ab. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum. Ich sehe ihm an, dass er mir sagen will, dass er _kein_ loyaler Todesser ist, aber irgendetwas hält ihn davon ab. Denkt er, dass ich ihm nicht glauben werde? Ich habe nicht einmal Beweise dafür, dass er Albus Dumbledore ermordet hat, so, wie gesagt wird. Eigentlich existiert nicht mehr als die Aussage eines Jugendlichen dazu – und die Tatsache, dass Severus untergetaucht ist. Verdächtig, aber kein Beweis. Dennoch weiß ich, tief in mir drinnen, dass er es wirklich getan hat, nur vielleicht nicht aus den Gründen, die alle denken.

"Sag es!", fordere ich unwirsch. Ich darf jetzt nicht nachgeben – er wird sich herauswinden, wenn er kann. Es schmerzt mich, das zu tun, aber vielleicht ist ein Ultimatum am Ende die einzige Möglichkeit, die Worte zu hören. "Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten – wenn du es mir bis dahin nicht sagen kannst, werde ich durch diese Tür gehen. Du siehst mich nie wieder, das schwöre ich dir."

"... sprich nicht von Schwüren", sagt er nur und seufzt schwer. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es nur versprechen würdest. Oder nein, am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du nicht solche Dinge sagen würdest."

Für einen Augenblick bin ich verwirrt. Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme lässt mich betroffen werden, aber ich könnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was es ist. Ich weiß, dass er immer eine etwas seltsame Reaktion auf solche Phrasen hatte, aber diese, die ist mir neu. Vor allem, da ich mich daran erinnere, wie er früher auf die verschiedenen Bedeutungen des Wortes _versprechen_ hingewiesen hat. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ihm eine klare Aussage lieber sei, aber dem scheint nicht so. Er ist noch genauso ein großes Rätsel wie damals.

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab", sage ich schließlich, doch es ist weniger ein Vorwurf denn der Versuch, die entstehende Stille zu brechen.

Er seufzt leise, fast hoffnungslos. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Dorcas." Er schaut auf seine Hände. "Es wäre in jedem Fall eine Lüge."

Das ist der Punkt, an dem ich wütend werde. Ich schlage mit der Hand auf den Tisch, erbost, und für einen kurzen Augenblick verspüre ich Genugtuung, als er erschrocken zurückweicht. Dann kommen die Schuldgefühle, denn ich weiß, was er durchgemacht hat, und ich bin ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Dennoch, wenn ich ihn jetzt schweigen lasse, wird er es für immer tun – und still daran zugrunde gehen.

"Komm mir nicht so!", fauche ich, aber meiner Stimme fehlt jegliche Wut, die ich noch einen kurzen Moment vorher verspürt habe. "Ich weiß ja, dass du dich für ein Monster hältst – jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kommt. Vielleicht sagst du es nicht mehr offen, weil du weißt, dass wir es dir nicht glauben wollen, aber du _denkst_ es. Schluss damit! Du bist kein Monster! Allein die Tatsache, dass du so denkst, sollte dir ein Hinweis darauf sein – ein echtes Monster würde keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Merlin, Severus, du _hast_ ein Gewissen. Du _hast_ ein Herz. Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass du mir offen sagst, wo du jetzt stehen willst? Ich bin deine Freundin! Wenn dir unsere Freundschaft nichts bedeutet – dann sag es. Ein Wort und ich gehe."

Seine Hände verkrampfen sich und ich frage mich, ob ich vielleicht zu weit gegangen bin. Ich meine jedes Wort so, wie ich es gesagt habe, und doch beschleicht mich die Sorge, dass ich zu harsch war. Vielleicht hätte ich es vorsichtiger formulieren sollen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn zu weit getrieben habe – dass er mich tatsächlich wegschickt.

Meine Sorge scheint unbegründet. "Bleib." Mehr sagt er nicht, aber das allein lässt alle Anspannung meinen Körper fliehen. Ich lasse einen Seufzer entkommen, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich ihn gefangen hielt.

"... manchmal wünschte ich, ihr würdet schlechtere Freunde sein." Seine Stimme ist fast wehmütig, und ich weiß, was er meint, aber keiner von uns führt das weiter aus. Er sieht mich an, diesen seltsam traurigen Blick aufgesetzt, den er schon einmal hatte, damals, als wir von seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern erfahren haben. Es ist der Blick, den er hatte, als er dachte, dass er unsere Freundschaft verlieren würde. "Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass ich _kein_ Todesser bin, Dorcas. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber ... das ist etwas, was ich nicht ändern kann. Ich weiß es ja selbst manchmal nicht mehr."

Das ist nicht die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft habe. Ich nicke. "Ich verstehe." Meine Stimme klingt erstickt, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich lange genug durchhalte, um nicht erneut vor ihm zusammenzubrechen.

"Nein, das tust du nicht." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe ihn ermordet, Dorcas. _Das_ ist die Wahrheit. Warum ist egal. Es ist eine Tatsache und Tatsachen kann man nicht ändern. Und ... ich _muss_ ein Todesser sein, sonst ... sonst war alles vergebens ..."

"Wer hat dir das eingeredet?", frage ich, denn ich verstehe nicht, was er meint. "Du-weißt-schon-wer? Du selbst?"

Er sieht mit einem mal müde aus und viel älter, als er eigentlich ist. "Dorcas, ich _kann_ es dir nicht erklären. Wenn du die ganze Geschichte kennen würdest – oder wenigstens den Teil, der mich betrifft ... du würdest –"

"Du weißt nicht, was ich würde, Severus. Du hast dich schon einmal geirrt. Du wirst es wieder tun. Du kannst nicht wissen, was ich tun werde, bevor du mir alles erzählst." Ich möchte ihm helfen, ich _will_ es so sehr, aber er kann meine Hilfe einfach nicht annehmen. Wir drehen uns im Kreis mit unseren Worten, aber keiner von uns will nachgeben, obwohl es vielleicht eigentlich keine Niederlage wäre, sondern ein Sieg. Mit jeder Minute, die ich bleibe und auf ihn einrede, scheint er niedergeschlagener zu werden. Vielleicht ist es ein Hinweis darauf, dass er mir bald alles gestehen wird, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Anzeichen dafür, dass man ihm zu viel abverlangt.

Vielleicht verlange ich zu viel.

Ich sehe mich um, während er noch immer auf seine Hände fixiert zu sein scheint. Ob ich ihm eine kleine Pause gönnen sollte? Ich will nicht, dass er sich durch mich genötigt fühlt, nicht wenn er es wirklich _nicht_ will. Ich will nicht, dass er sich durch mich erpresst fühlt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll. Eine Pause könnte das sein, was er jetzt braucht – ein leichteres Thema, etwas, was er ohne Bedenken mit mir teilen kann. Die Frage ist lediglich, was dieses Thema sein könnte.

Und dann stelle ich die einzige Frage, die mir einfällt. "Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?"

Er sieht auf und blinzelt mich an, scheinbar verwirrt ob des Themenwechsels. Oder er weiß nicht so recht, was er mit meiner Frage anfangen soll. Ich mache eine Bewegung, die den Raum einschließt, und sehe ihn dann fragend an. Für einen Moment schweigt er nur, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Außer euch weiß keiner, dass ich hier wohne", sagt er dann fast schon amüsiert.

Nun bin ich verwirrt. "Wo glauben sie dann, dass du wohnst? Weil ... du müsstest ja irgendwie glaubhaft machen können, dass du dort wohnst, wenngleich du es nicht tust. Und das ist ... verwirrend."

"Nein, es ist simpel." Severus lächelt matt. "Und eigentlich ist es idiotisch, obendrein. Meine offizielle Adresse ist ... nun, es ist das Haus am anderen Ende der Straße."

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. "Du willst mir ernsthaft weißmachen, dass du _offiziell_ am anderen Ende der Straße wohnst, und dich dann _hier_ versteckst?"

"... niemand würde damit rechnen, dass ich mein eigener Nachbar bin, oder?" Severus hebt leicht eine Braue. "Während sie also damit beschäftigt sind, meine offizielle Residenz zu überwachen, kann ich mich hier in aller Ruhe aufhalten."

Ich weise ihn nicht darauf hin, dass er wohl lebensmüde ist. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht ist, denn wenn er es wäre, dann wäre er schon lange nicht mehr hier. Dennoch, es erscheint mir Wahnsinn zu sein. Sicher, in der Nachbarschaft sind viele Häuser leer, da muss es ein leichtes sein, sich ein zweites zu besorgen. Ich weiß, dass Severus genug Geld haben muss, um sich ein Haus in einer angeseheneren Gegend zu kaufen. Aber diese Logik ist einfach nur ... verquer. Es klingt so gar nicht nach Severus, und vermutlich ist das der Grund, warum er damit durchkommt: Alle _erwarten_ von ihm, dass er irgendwo untergetaucht ist, wo ihn niemand vermutet, sich verkleidet und tarnt und dergleichen. Dass er wirklich so _dreist_ ist, einfach die Straße runterzugehen und einzukaufen, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch, scheint unglaublich.

Severus mustert mich, als würde er meine Gedanken lesen. Vielleicht tut er das sogar, bei ihm weiß man ja nie. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Du hast das von langer Hand geplant", stelle ich fest.

Er sieht zur Seite. "Nicht wirklich. _Diesen_ Plan habe ich erst ... seit einem Jahr. Die zwei Häuser ... das ist eine längere Geschichte, eine, deren Anfang du kennen dürftest."

Seit einem Jahr. Was war vor einem Jahr? Ich weiß, von welcher Geschichte er redet, aber diese Zeitangabe ... vor einem Jahr wurde es offiziell, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist. Severus hat zu der Zeit bereits wieder spioniert. Was war noch? Der Tumult im Ministerium, ja. Aber danach? Ich weiß es nicht.

"Severus, _was_ war vor einem Jahr, dass du dir so einen Plan ausdenken musstest?", frage ich.

Jegliche Spur der vorherigen Leichtigkeit ist mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Er hadert mit sich selbst. "Vor einem Jahr habe ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet", gibt er dann langsam zu. "Einen Schwur, Dumbledore zu töten."

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
